BitterCold
by Let-Everything-Go
Summary: Frostbitten and alone, Elsa is left to be a prisoner, forced to watch her sister be free and be loved by their parents. It's painful. But when Elsa develops a plan to win her freedom and her revenge, she sets it in motion. She will stop at nothing to avenge all the lost years.
1. Chapter 1

"_That bitch!" _I scream, all alone, only the sound of icicles crashing somewhere outside from the vibrations. I'm boiling over, the heat rising until my face blushes beet red, although my hands are raging snow storms. "_Fuck her! Fuck them all!"_ I feel the lack of air in my throat from yelling so much - there's too much fucking frustration inside, but I lack the strength the get it out.

My knees hit the floor and I let myself fall, caught up in the in's and out's of breathing. There's jagged icicle pieces that rise up between my fingers as I slam them down on the cold floor. _Oh shit, they probably heard me downstairs. Great,_ I speak internally, though murmuring the tired words out loud at the same time. My eyes flare to the door as I hear footsteps in the hall. Growing louder, each step makes my teeth grind even harder.

Soon there is a knock on the door, and the bitch's muffled voice says, "Everything alright in there, Elsa?" Ugh, her fucking annoying... well, everything! Her being causes my skin to crawl.

"As long as you're not in here, then goddamn right!" is what I wanted to yell at her, but instead I take a breath, roll my eyes and then stomp over to the door and pull it open. She jerks forward when I do so, - I'm assuming she was about to turn the lock - which I had frozen in place so it wouldn't have done anything - but then straightens herself out. The light burns my eyes from the invading light from the hallway. "God fuck-" I cuss, rubbing my eye with one hand and letting go of the doorknob to block the fiery light with the other. I drop my hands once it settles down and I glare at her, irritated.

"A-a-are you okay?" the stuttering idiot speaks to me, too close for comfort, and I instinctively recede a little ways back into the darkness once I notice this.

"Yes I'm fine, just busy." I do my best to smile, but the sarcasm leaks through. I don't really care.

"Well, okay. I just wanted to see if you'd want to go do something, you know, w-with me." I would have almost said yes, but two things changed my mind: 1. She stutters every time I see her, like just then; and 2. I. Fucking. Hate. Her.

I try not to sound irritated while I sarcastically say, "Eh, probably not. Later, bye," and slam the door in her face. I guess she also might be stuttering because every time I see her, it's in front of my door which blows the icy air through the cracks. Huh, I don't really care either way. She deserves to freeze.

"Ughhh" I _hmph_ as I lean my back against the door and brush my hair out of my face. My eyes roll as I hear the lack of Anna's boots walking away, and more of her just sobbing quietly. What the hell is she crying about? She has the rest of the palace to herself, and I'm stuck in a dark, frozen room for until I become queen.

The door shakes against me with another couple of knocks from the small handed girl on the other side. I roll my eyes and open it again. "What do you want?" I shout irritatedly at her, taking in the redness around her nose and eyes, that are staring off into space at the ground. But I'm feeling patient all of a sudden so I give her a minute to explain her interruption.

"I just wanted a hug... if that's okay..," she says in a murmur. I hesitate but hug her anyways, then sort of push her off me awkwardly within a couple seconds. She smiles and then walks away, her winter boots clunking across the floor.

Now I know what you're thinking, that my rage is just because of teenage hormones, and being 15 and she being 12, yeah I guess that would have been the case. Would have*.

But being trapped in my room, concealing who I am while she gets to live her life, with our parents that clearly love her more to set her free, that's why I hate her. I hate that she is the reason I'm stuck here, ever since I accidentally hurt her when we were little. And they knew she'd be fine, but they blame me for not knowing, for not being perfect. Well I'm fucking sorry, mom and dad! Sorry for being only eight years old - still confused over why the leaves change in the fall and how I'm going to rule a kingdom some day - and hurting my fucking perfect sister while playing with her with my complex and ever growing ice powers.

Of course I'm not perfect, yet I have to be a good girl to please them.

But why should I have to please them? I'm my own person, aren't I? Don't I deserve to be free?

_Do I? _


	2. Chapter 2

Years and years and years, I'm trapped, alone, in the dark. There was so much I wanted in life...

I wanted to be with my sister, once a upon a time, now I can barely stand to think about her.

I wanted to run outside in the grass, and not leave a trail of ice with every step I took.

I loved running and jumping off the docks of the fjord behind the castle in the summer.

I loved watermelon, just a little sunkissed, and stuffing my face with it and then chasing Anna around the garden with my monster face.

But now all that's there is a _real_ monster, with a _real_ danger. I used to be happy, but now that's just a distant child's dream, shut out by fears and reality. The reality that makes me the bad guy. The bad _girl._

Anna stares at her food, poking it with her fork. I watch her slouch and then put her hand up to support her head, turning herself away from me. I'm lost in that hair. It's so perfect.

I realign my poster and continue shoving the bland food on my plate into my mouth. My father next to me - always at the head of the table - leans over and whispers "Is your sister okay?" She shifts a tiny bit with the sound of the whispers. I can feel the rage to scream and to cry. I feel sorry for her.

But I swallow the sickening sympathy and splash the serious look on my face as I whisper back, "I don't really know." But of course I know she's upset with me because she figures I hate her, which of course I do, but she doesn't know why. Or why she keeps trying.

"Do you know if she's alright?"

_I know she wants to die, which I'm sure she deserves the immense pain. _"I don't, but I guess she isn't." I can't handle this pressure anymore, it's too... awkward. I get up and bring my plate to the kitchen. Anna's stare burns into my back, frost decorates the edge of my plate.

Once I reach the kitchen, I am safe. The snow on my plate recedes back to my hands. It tickles. It takes me a minute but the sound of heavy panting, I figure out, is from me. I put the plate down on the counter, realizing I barely ate a bite of food the entire dinner. I just want to stay in here - to avoid their gazes, their judgement.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel," I murmur and then take a huge breath in and let it out as I walk back to the dining hall. My face frozen with mystery, my inside frozen with fear. I glare at Anna's perfect hair as I walk by and then look straight forward until I reach my seat. Her perfect fucking hair with her perfect face and perfect body and perfect conscience. Fucking perfect.

I sit up straight in my chair and look across to my mother. When she looks up from her food, I smile at her. Her brown hair feels foreign to me. It's a strange gene in her that I've fascinated over, since everyone else in the immediate family has light colored hair. But I guess she gets that from her family. "Hun, you still had a lot on your plate. Not hungry?" She asks, sort of hushed. Anna and our father are talking about something the tutor said today. I'm trying not to roll my eyes rudely.

"Yeah, haven't been hungry lately," I say, feeling an odd sense of ease.

_Don't let your guard down! _I remind myself. That's not something my father told me, either.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"As fine as I've ever been, I assume." I'm looking for anyway to excuse myself from this situation. Anna's jabbering on and on and even though I'm not listening, her voice annoys me. Her everything annoys me. _Focus on Mother. _

"Good," - she pauses a moment, searching for more words - "I'm glad. How have your classes been?"

_Ah ha! _"Fine, he has been teaching me poetry and art concepts," - _in for the kill - _"Actually, I just remembered that he gave me a chapter to read of poetry due tomorrow, may I please be excused?"

Of course I am excused for my studies, and I can finally breathe again.

The growls from my stomach echo around my room, but I'm too flustered to notice. Fucking bitch. She has all the attention, no matter what. I've had to fucking hide who I am and deal with never being a normal person, but she still gets everything she wants. All the love and attention and the freedom she wants. Honestly, fuck her!

I slam my fists against the cold, pale wall and ice swallows the room. The door handle freezes and the windows open, blowing in cold air, with the moon casting the only shreds of light in the room. The room transforms into a cocoon of frost, absorbing the moonlight and spreading it through itself. Icicles dance across the frozen tundra of which my chambers has become and form enchanting art and detail in the ice. All the furniture become varies tints of blues and whites. The floor freezes with an even layer of ice and the flurries of magick are zooming around the room.

The anger inside me is turning into satisfaction. It's my own beautiful palace, with whom which I will never share. For once in my life, I have made something beautiful.


End file.
